Un final: un nuevo comienzo
by Yukiko Kasane Teto
Summary: Kouyama Kotoki. Una chica cuya vida consiste en algo típico. Estar solo. "¿Mamá y papá no volverán?" "N- no..." Aquellos pequeños charcos de lágrimas serán compensados con grandes amistades.
1. Chapter 1 Un nuevo comienzo

**Holi c: bueno, éste fic ya lo tenía publicado en otra página, así que, si alguien lo ve e.e ya saben que yo soy la autora nwn**

**Ouran no me pertenece (por ahora e_e okno ;-;) sino a la hermosa Bisco Hatori**

* * *

Mi nombre es Kouyama Kotoki, tengo 16 años. no tengo muchos amigos ni familiares... mis padres, bueno digamos que ellos se fueron hace mucho tiempo, y eso es debido a que fallecieron en un accidente de avión cuando era bebita... vivía con mi tía pero ella se fue a vivir a Francia, ella es productora de cine, pero las películas que produce (son malísimas) no tienen mucho éxito. —¡Oh! ¡son casi las nueve! ¡llegaré tarde al instituto! ¡y hoy es mi primer día!  
fui becada para entrar a un instituto de ricos... yo no quería pero digamos que me obligaron. Y ¿cómo se llamaba? oran? no... etto... ourano? ah! Orram! pues el instituto de ricos orram el más privilegiado en Tokio lleno de niños mimados, en fin hoy es mi primer día en el aula 1-A mis notas son muy altas... (y no presumo)  
—Buenos días señorita. Adelante. Me dijo el profesor.  
—¡Muchas gracias! le dije yo.  
Digamos que cuando entre me miraban con mala pinta... no estaba bien arreglada, tengo el pelo largo hasta la cintura ojos azules, piel blanca y mido 1, 53. Claro no me veo atractiva al estar despeinada. (recuerden que iba tarde) y tengo mal sentido de la moda, no me importa la apariencia, no soy vanidosa...  
—Jaja! quién es la plebeya?  
decía una chica rica que por cierto, no me caía bien...  
—Deja a la plebeya en paz. ¡No es su culpa ser como un cerdito asqueroso!  
¿Qué pasa con estas personas? me decía yo mentalmente...  
—¡Hikaru, Kaoru compórtense!  
—¡Demo, Haruhi! decían aquellos gemelos al unisono, que por cierto tampoco me caen bien...  
—Es nueva... hablo aquél Haruhi que me parecía la única persona cuerda de aquí...  
—Bien comencemos la clase! exclamó el profesor.  
Yo me senté al lado de dos chicas muy amigables... ¡eran lindísimas! jeje!  
—Hola me llamo Sairenji y ella es mi mejor amiga Sunako.  
—Ah! hola yo soy Kotoki...  
el profesor me pasó adelante para que me presentara...  
—Alumnos ella es Kouyama Kotoki, tratenla bien ya que es nueva, y fue becada, es muy buena alumna.  
—Menuda plebeya... dijo uno de esos gemelos a los que nisiquiera les vi la cara...  
llegó la hora del almuerzo y yo hambrienta baje y pedí el menú D. (el menú para plebeyos) también pedí un ponquecito de chocolate cerezas y crema... YUMI! comí al gusto pero no pude evitar dejar de ver una mesa donde estaban sentados 7 chicos.  
—¿Quiénes serán? me pregunte.  
—¿Podemos sentarnos? me preguntaron Sunako y Sairenji.  
—Sí! les dije con una sonrisa.  
—Cuando terminamos de comer devolvimos las bandejas de comida y escuché la conversación de Sairenji y Sunako...  
—Oi! Sairenji hoy vas al host club? le pregunto Sunako a Sairenji  
—¡Sí! asintió Sairenji.  
—Host club? esa fué quizás la peor pregunta que hice en toda mi vida...  
—Ahh! claro eres nueva y no sabes... me dijo Sunako  
—Al termino de clases, nos vemos en el baño!  
—¿Para que? pregunté  
—Ya verás. Me dijo Sunako.  
(Al termino de clases)  
—Oi quedate quieta Koto- chan!  
O-O ME LLAMÓ KOTO- CHAN?!  
—¡Gomen! así llamo a mis amigas... ¿no te molesta verdad?  
—¡No! para nada! le dije yo  
—Ya estás lista. Me dijo Sairenji.  
me mire al espejo... me alegre un poco, se puede decir que me dejaron ¿hermosa? tal vez...  
—Ven! me dijeron ambas.  
me llevaron corriendo por los pasillos, hasta que encontramos...  
— ¿Una sala de música? que hacemos aquí? pregunté yo.  
—¡Entra!  
ambas me empujaron... pude sentir un aroma de rosas, y pétalos de rosa cayendo  
—Bienvenida...


	2. Chapter 2 ¿El Host Club?

**Holiii *^* lo sé, es demasiado... ¿pronto? ._. okno, es que como ya lo tenía publicado ya tengo 45 capítulo hechos :I**

**Lalalalalalalala xD**

* * *

—Bienvenida...  
—Que ra...  
Un rubio con cara de bobo se me acercó diciéndome cosas...  
—¿Quién es esta linda señorita? es como un hermoso ángel.  
—Gays. Dije yo seriamente.  
—AHHH! gritaron todos esos chicos raros.  
—Señorita de dónde viene ese vocabulario?! dijo el rubio con cara de asombro.  
—Sí, además el único personaje- homo de aquí es tono! dijeron en tono burlesco aquellos gemelos.  
—QUE? NOOO! SE SUPONE QUE ESOS SON USTEDES! WUAAAA! OKASA! SE BURLAN DE MÍ! decía llorando el rubio yendose seguidamente a una esquina a plantar setas. ¿Me preguntan para que? bueno, no sé, para una casa para sus hamsters... tal vez.  
Un chico con lentes se me acercó, lo cual me espantó un poco. (esto ya se convirtió en un harem inverso z.z)  
—Hola! tu debes ser Kouyama Kotoki, o me equivoco?  
EL TIPO ES BRUJO! O-O!  
—Mi nombre es Ootori Kyouya, bienvenida al Host club.  
—Amm... arigato? que se supone que debo decir en este momento? es decir no todos los días entras en una sala de música que parece estar abandonada, y cuando entras hay un montón de chicos con pinta de... (bueno ya saben a que me refiero)  
—Como verás este club fue fundado, por chicos con tiempo libre, para chicas con tiempo libre se complacen todas sus fantasías y sacamos provecho de ello... me dijo el pelinegro.  
Que forma tan descabellada de pensar. Me dije mentalmente.  
—En este club hay 6 tipos de chicos. El primero es Suou Tamaki tipo principesco, los segundos son Hitachiin Hikaru y Kaoru tipo demoníaco, el tercero Haninozuka Mitskuni tipo loli- shota, el cuarto es Morinozuka Takashi tipo salvaje, el quinto es Fujioka Haruhi tipo natural y yo soy el tipo indiferente.  
—Wow! ¿eso fue algo largo no?  
—No, mi princesa lo único largo aquí es nuestro romance que perdura y perdura. habló poeticamente el senpai Tamaki.  
—Que exagerado... dije yo, lo que hizo que el rubio se fuera nuevamente a llorar a su trono (la esquina, me gusta llamarle así : D)  
—Ay perdón senpai! me disculpé con una sonrisa.  
—No te preocupes! mi princesa mi sol, mi am-...  
—No te pases. Al haber dicho esto se fue nuevamente a su esquina.  
Esos gemelos se me acercaron y me dijeron...  
—Cerdita! ¡escoge a quien quieres! me dijeron.  
Dios sea misericordioso por lo que haré...  
—Mmm, ¡los escojo a ustedes!  
Ambos intercambian miradas diabólicas. (Eso me mató del miedo)  
—Bien Kotoki, desde este día serás nuestro nuevo juguete, jugarás con nosotros así que asegúrate de que nos darás placer...  
—¡¿QUE!? ¡NO! AUXILIOOO! decía yo mientras estos me perseguían. Tamaki me cargó (como si fuera mi padre) como si fuera un bebé.  
—Ven aquí, yo te alejaré de esos gemelos demoníacos mi hermoso ángel caído...  
—Anno? senpai bájeme por favor.  
—Sí lo siento me dejé llevar por el momento. Jeje...  
—Hola, Kotoki, ¿no?  
—Sí tu debes ser Haruhi, ¿no?  
—Sí, se que tal vez estos chicos parezcan muy raros pero son muy buenas personas... dijo sonriente Haruhi.  
—Eres una chica.  
—¡AHH! gritó el club entero.  
—C- cómo lo sabes?  
—Tu belleza y personalidad hace que lo note.  
—Gracias pero... guarda el secreto sí?  
—Claro!  
Luego de que el club terminó, uno de los gemelos empezó a hablarme, y él era muy agradable...  
—Oye, Kotoki...  
—¿Si?  
—Antes de irte, ¿te acompañamos a tu casa?  
—No gra-  
—¡Está hecho! todo el club visitará la casa de Kotoki! menciono con emoción Tamaki  
—¡YES SIR! dijeron al unisono los Hitachiins.  
—Pobrecilla... dijo Haruhi.  
No entiendo como sucedió esto...


	3. Chapter 3 Nuevos amigos

Era un día muy normal, soleado alegre y además mi primer día como estudiante en el instituto Ouran... pero! a las 3: 05 pm mi vida dió un giro inesperado... pues me topé con 7 chicos muy raros que están en un club, bla, bla bla y bla. Ellos acabaron en mi casa. ¿Qué como? ¡no sé ni siquiera me pregunten!  
—¡Llegamos! bien escúchenme claramente porque solo se los diré una vez... cuando entren en mi casa, no quiero escuchar oraciones como...

Esperaba menos...

Que patético.

Con tu tamaño no me sorprende que quepas ahí

Tampoco quiero quejas, susurros o cualquier otro tipo de cosa que se asocie con ser pobre, ¿está claro?

—YES KAICHOU! dijeron los Hitachiins.

—Ah y otra cosa... NO ME DIGAN KAICHOU

—YES CERDITA!

—Dios mío...

Cuando entramos escuché, eso que no quería escuchar...

—¡WOOAH! ¡es pequeño!

Traté de pegarme lo suficiente en la cabeza hasta desmayarme, pero estos chicos querían que los atendieran...

—¿Qué se les ofrece? (cómo toda una camarera)

—¿Tienes té importado? preguntó Kaoru. Seguidamente fue respondido por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Tamaki...

—¡BAKA! ¿¡no sabes que los plebeyos no tienen nada importado?! ¡especialmente porque compran la comida a precios extraordinarios!

Su conversación privada... no era tan privada. (Podía oírlos)

Les ofrecí té de hierbas (el único que tenía) y algunos bocadillos.

—Ahh, con que este es el nuevo té de plebeyos del que tanto hablan... dijo sorprendido Tamaki.

—Sí, pero sabe un poco a... antes de que Hikaru terminara la frase, recibió un golpetazo en la cabeza por parte de Tamaki (de nuevo)

—¡Idiota! si dices la verdad podrías lastimar a Haruhi o a Kotoki...¿y no queremos eso verdad? le pregunto Tamaki a los gemelos.

—¡No tono! dijeron ambos al unisono.

—Oye koto- chan! tu casa es muy linda y pequeñita... mencionó tiernamente Honey

—¿En serio? que bueno que pienses así Honey! y por cierto, ¿qué edad tienes?

—Diecisiete. Me dijo.

Un escupitajo de té (cortesía mía) por lo sorprendida que estaba.

—Di- ¿¡DIECISIETE?! Honey yo creía que eras muy inteligente y te habían adelantado varios grados. Pero aún así... se te aparenta un poco.

—¿En serio? preguntó Honey

—¡Sí! le dije sonriendo.

—Gracias koto-chan! oye... ¿y tus padres?

La conversación se volvió algo intensa al oír la pregunta de Honey.

—A ver, ¿cómo digo esto? mmm... bueno verás, ellos murieron en un accidente hace muchos años.

Hubo un momento de silencio... que denotaba mi expresión? no parecía triste, ni molesta, ni feliz. La verdad yo no tenía expresión alguna.

—Cambiando de tema. Honey ¿te puedo llamar senpai?

—¡Sí koto- chan!

—Honey- senpai ¿te gustan mucho los dulces no? le pregunté a Honey

—¡Sí, mi dulce favorito es el pastel de fresa! ¿y el tuyo? me preguntó él.

—¡El de cerezas! (él es una monada)  
Me estaba llevando muy bien con algunos miembros del club... especialmente Honey. (¡Qué lindo!)

—Takashi... koto- chan es linda ¿verdad?

—Sí. Dijo Mori (en seco)

—Oye Haruhi. Dije yo.

—¿Si?  
—He notado que no hablas mucho... ¿a qué se debe eso?

—Bueno, digamos que no soy de ese tipo de chicas que hablan mucho... me dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

—Ya veo.. y, ¿cómo sobrevives a estos chicos?

—Al principio, solo quería estar lo más lejos posible de ellos pero... sin haberme dado cuenta, les había agarrado mucho cariño.

Puede que Haruhi no sea muy conversativa, pero, sé que en el fondo ella tiene un corazón muy grande, y esos sentimientos que están adentro... algún día tendrán que salir.

Finalmente me libré del Host club, ya se tenían que ir... pero fue muy divertido poder estar con chicos de mi edad y compartir mis sentimientos con ellos, tal vez estos chicos no sean tan malos después de todo.

*Sabádo por la mañana, tocan la puerta...*

—Quién llama a la puerta a estas horas? (solo hay una respuesta para esa pregunta.)

—¡Kotoki! gritó el Host Club.

—¡De nuevo no! ¿¡qué hacen aquí un sabádo?! (llorando por dentro)

—¡Vinimos a jugar!

Y la respuesta es:

. . .

el Host Club.


	4. Chapter 4 Un sábado fuera de lo común

—¡Trajimos postres! —dijo contento Honey.

—¡Y nosotros vídeo-juegos! —exclamaron los Hitachiins con alegría.

—Qué bien... ¿y a que vienen? —pregunté en general,

—¡Pues...! ¡pareces muy solitaria, por lo que decidimos venir y cambiarte la vida! —dijo Tamaki

—Que directo... —comenté debido a su expresión.

—¡Koto- chan, mira traje tu pastel favorito!

—¡Aww! gracias Honey! —agradecí con entusiasmo.

—¡Haru- chan te traje tu favorito! el de fresas!

—¡Ah! gracias Honey- sempai —contestó Haruhi.

—Chicos, ¿lo notan? —susurró Tamaki.

—¿Qué cosa mi señor? —preguntaron los gemelos.

—La expresión de ella es... de alegría. Se nota que es glotona.

—¿Qué? —esto último no lo habían escuchado bien.

—Se nota que es glotona...

—¡Hable más fuerte tono!

—¡SE NOTA QUE KOTOKI ES GLOTONA! ¿¡NO VEN LO RÁPIDO QUE ESTÁ COMIENDO!? ¡QUIZÁ ES MÁS GLOTONA QUE HONEY! —gritó en frente de todos.

Al haber escuchado esto, por supuesto me enfurecí bastante...

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—DIJE QUE... —volteó a mirarme y se quedó sin palabras.

Yo lo miraba con cara de demonio.

—Y- yo no q- quise...

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a mi casa, y para empeorar criticarme?! —apreté mi puño con fuerza.

—Kotoki no quise... yo de verdad. Lo sien-...

—¡No tienes perdón!

Mientras estos dos discutían Honey y Mori hablaban

—¿Koto- chan está molesta? ¡Tengo la solución! —pude escuchar unos murmullos, pero no le presté mucha atención.

—Mitsukuni no creó que sea buena idea... —susurró Mori-sempai.

Ya era demasiado tarde... estaba completamente mojada y a punto de desatar mi más grande furia...

—¿¡Cómo se atreven... a interrumpir mi paz, a entrar en mi casa sin permiso!?

—Kotoki, cálmate... —dijo Tamaki.

Tamaki puso una mano en mi hombro.

—¡Gyyya! ¡Quema, quema! ¡Está caliente!

Mis ojos se tornaron rojos, me puse muy pálida, y de carácter frío.

—Si nadie los mata... ¡LO HARÉ YO!

—¡C- CORRAN! gritó Tamaki.

En la casa habían 3 habitaciones, se escondieron Kyouya y Tamaki, Honey y Mori y Haruhi y los gemelos.

—Todo esto pasó a causa tuya verdad? pregunto Kyouya.

—No exactamente... también fue culpa de Honey- sempai...

*En otra habitación*

—¡Haruhi! ¡juguemos! decían los Hitachiins

—Ahora no es el preciso momento para jugar, chicos.

—¿Porqué? —preguntaron.

—¿No se dan cuenta de lo que esta pasando, acaso nada les importa?

—En realidad, no... —dijeron.

—Kaoru... esto ya me aburrió —dijo Hikaru.

—Sigh... a mi también —Le respondió Kaoru

(cara de -_-¨ por parte de Haruhi)

*Mientras...*

—¡Takashi, tengo miedo!

—Tranquilízate Mitsukuni... —le dijo éste.

Tocan la puerta...

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Tamaki

—Soy yo, Hikaru.

—Ah Hikaru menos mal que eres tú.

Tamaki Abrió la puerta, y se encontró una linda sorpresa.

—S- sabes imitar voces? pregunta Tamaki

—Si... ¿imito la tuya? —pregunté yo con malicia.

—¡No! —me gritó y cerró la puerta.

—Kyouya... ¿qué haremos?

Al ver a Kyouya éste estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama matrimonial que había en la habitación.

—Rayos... —abrió la puerta y echó un vistazo—. A la cuenta de tres... ¡Uno, dos... y tres!

Salió corriendo hacía otra habitación.

—Abran la puerta por favor!

Por suerte para él, le abrieron la puerta en el momento indicado...

—¡Tama- chan! ¿te sucedió algo?

—Ella.. ¡ella se comerá a Kyouya, tenemos que salvarlo!

—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó Honey

—No lo sé... lo mejor será estar todos reunidos para idear un plan... corramos a la siguiente habitación ¿de acuerdo? a la cuenta de uno, dos y...

Ahí estaba yo parada... lo que hizo que se le pararan los pelos de punta a todos...

—¡Al armario rápido! —gritó Tamaki empujando a los Hosts—. Aquí por ahora estaremos a salvo.

—En serio... que egoístas son, ¡No me invitaron a jugar a las escondidas con ustedes!

Se quedaron sin aliento... y salieron corriendo.

—¡Wuuua, Hikaru, Kaoru , Haruhi, abran la puerta!

Le abren...

—¿Qué pasa tono? —pregunta Hikaru.

Seguidamente Tamaki le salta encima...

—¡Hikaru, no sabes cuanto me alegra verte! —decía abrazándolo.

—¡Eh...! mi señor deje su acoso sexual hacia mí por favor —dijo Hikaru alejándose de él.

—¿¡Qué!? (se fue a su rincón)

—Mi señor al parecer los chicos también lo odian... —comentó Kaoru soltando una pequeña risa.

—Sempai, no es momento para esto. Pensemos en algo para calmarla.

—¡Mi hija tiene razón, no hay tiempo así que pensemos en algo...! ¡Todos traigan sabanas!

—¿¡Sabanas!? —preguntan los Hitachiins y Haruhi.

—¡Sólo háganlo! dijo Tamaki.

Tenían en total, siete sabanas.

—Sempai, ¿Estás seguro de esto?

—No tenemos otra opción...

—Pero, ¿fingir ser fantasmas? eso es algo tonto —dijeron los gemelos.

—Habrá que intentarlo —dijo Tamaki.

—¡Tama- chan! tengo una mejor solución —dijo Honey.

—¡Silencio honey! —le callaron.

—¡Ahí viene! —dijo Hikaru.

—Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhh... —por parte de todos.

—¿Uh? ¿que bicho les picó?

—¡Koto- chan abrígate! debes tener frío.

Me dio el abrigo, seguido de un tierno abrazo, a lo que le respondí con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿No estabas molesta? —preguntó Tamaki.

—Ya no.

**Flash back**

Entré silenciosamente a la habitación donde estaba Tamaki- senpai. No estaba allí, pero en lugar de el vi a Kyouya medio despierto, y me dijo...

—Debes tener sueño... ¿porqué no tomas una siesta? a mí me calma...

Obedecí a lo que dijo, y tomé una siesta. Cuando desperté me sentía muy bien, nada molesta, y contenta...

Fui a mi habitación y vi al Host club con sabanas encima, tratando de asustarme. Ni idea, de que pensaban...

**Fin flash back.**

—¿Y eso era todo? —preguntaron los Hitachiins.

—Kotoki... goumen. No lo haré de nuevo lo prometo... —dijo Tamaki.

—¡Sí! no te preocupes —le sonreí—. Chicos, ¿qué vídeo-juegos tienen?

—De zombies y uno de acción —dijeron mostrándome las caratulas.

—¡Genial, juguemos el de zombies! —exclamé ansiosa.

Nos divertimos toda la noche jugando... los Hitachiins después de todo, no eran tan... malos.


	5. Chapter 5 Durante la noche

Después de que terminamos, digamos... nos divertimos mucho... Haruhi me ayudó a hacer limonada, jugamos, conversamos y reímos bastante.

—Kotoki, ya se hizo muy tarde y creo que sería muy peligroso andar por ahí... —comentó Kyouya.

—Ehh! ¿De dónde saliste tú, no estabas durmiendo?

—Estuve todo este tiempo con ustedes —respondió

—Vaya este tipo es realmente es el rey de las sombras... —dijo Haruhi

—¡Wow! tú si que sabes como pasar desapercibido.

—No tanto como Mori- sempai. —dijeron los gemelos.

—Kyouya- sempai, no querrás decir que...

—Así es. Tendremos que quedarnos a dormir esta noche.

—¡NO!

—SIII! —exclamaron Tamaki y los gemelos, saltando tan fuerte que se pegaron las cabezas contra el techo. —Ouuch!

—Que cabezotas —susurré.

—Y bien. ¿Cómo dormiremos? —preguntó Kyouya.

—Veamos... mi hija y yo en la cama matrimonial, Honey y Mori en las dos camas separadas que hay en la habitación. Kyouya en el futón de la sala y Kotoki en su habitación

—¿Y nosotros? —preguntaron los Hitachiins

—Oh! ¡ustedes! ¡no están incluidos en el menú tienen que irse!

—¡Tono! ¿No escuchó a Kyouya- sempai? ¡Es muy peligroso andar allá fuera!

—¡No importa! ¡ahora largo!

—¡No! dijeron.

—MAMÁ —gritó Tamaki con cara de niñito mimado.

—¿Qué sucede papá?

Mientras tanto estos cuatro discutían yo hablaba cómodamente con Haruhi.

—Oye Haruhi ¿Qué es ese jueguito de "Mamá y Papá"?

—No lo sé, Tamaki- senpai le llama así —respondió Haruhi

—ya veo, y tú... ¿por qué te uniste al Host club?

—Pues... por una deuda, que tenía que pagar.

—¿Y ya has terminado de pagarla?

—No lo sé, pero, si terminara de pagarla, ¿Cómo podría irme?

—¿Porque lo dices?

—No es nada, hablaba conmigo misma.

—Ah, está bien.

—¡Bueno! por fin nos decidimos Kyouya.

—Haruhi y Honey en la primera habitación, Tamaki y Mori en la otra. Yo dormiré en el futón de la sala de estar —dijo Kyouya.

—¿Y yo? —pregunté asustada.

—imagino que con nosotros —Dijo Hikaru

—¿Y- yo? pero justamente ¡Y... yo no puedo!

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Tamaki.

—Pues... Haruhi, ¿Tú, no puedes dormir con ellos?

—En realidad yo-... (Tamaki la abraza)

—¡INACEPTABLE! ¡Un angelito como mi hija no puede dormir con esos demonios!

—Me lo imaginé —comentó Haruhi.

—Kyouya... no puedes tú...

—Ni lo pienses. —respondió

—¿Qué tal... Haruhi y yo, Honey y Mori y Tamaki y los Hitachiins?

—¡NO! —gritaron los tres.

Nos acomodamos en las habitaciones, y bueno... sin conocer bien a los Hitachiins. Tuve que dormir en la misma habitación con ellos... (¿Por qué a mí?)

—Kaoru... ¿Estás bien con esto?

—Sí, no importa, simplemente dormiremos aquí. No va pasar nada malo...

—Pero... no conocemos bien a esta chica... no sabemos de lo que es capaz...

—Eh- em (a un lado estaba yo) ¿Me creen pervertida?

—¡No! ¿cómo crees? —dijo exaltado Kaoru

—¡Bien ¡iré a cambiarme! ¿Ustedes no tienen problema con cambiarse aquí?

—No. —Dijeron ambos.

—Ehhm, de acuerdo.

Fui a cambiarme.

Mientras...

—Oye Kaoru... mira esto.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Kaoru.

—Ésta niñita de la foto. ¿No es Kotoki?

—Sí, está foto tiene que ser de ella.

—Se ve muy feliz... —dijo Hikaru.

—Oye mira esta otra. —Respondió Kaoru.

—Esos deben ser... sus padres.

—¡Ya volví! oigan, no se han cambiado! —me crucé de brazos.

—No importa, aquí esta bien ¿No? —preguntó Hikaru.

—¡N- no, háganlo en el baño! —dije apenada empujándolos hacia la puerta.

*Suspiro*

Estos chicos terminarán matándome...

—¿Listo?

—¡Sí!

—Mmm y ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Kaoru.

—Les explicaré algo. Estén aislados de mí... dormirán de este lado, ¿Bien?

—¡Entendido!

—¡Buenas noches!

Al siguiente día... uno de los gemelos estaba abrazándome... y... ¡¿Cómo rayos termino de este lado de la cama?!

—Oye ¿qué crees que haces? —por mi reacción despertó y grito, despertando al otro gemelo, tanto que se cayó al suelo.

—¡L- lo siento!

—Ya, ya para el carro... ¡Y tú, levántate!

—Cálmate vieja... —dijo Hikaru

—¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!

—Nada ^^

—Cuando estén listos bajen a desayunar ¿Bien? salí de la habitación.

—Vaya Kaoru... al fin hiciste algo malo...

—¡CALLA HIKARU!

Al bajar me encontré a todos esperando. ¿Por mí?

—¡Haruhi! ¿Puedes ayudarme? —le pregunté algo fastidiada.

—¡Claro! —me respondió.

Estábamos haciendo un gran equipo. Haruhi era muy buena persona, y sabía cocinar muy bien...

—Sempai, ¿qué quiere desayunar? —pregunta Haruhi.

—Mmm un sandwich con jamón, queso cotagge, y ramas, ¡Querida hija!

Si acaso tengo pan... fuimos todos a desayunar, sandwiches, cereal de frutos rojos y ponche.

—Eso estuvo bien —dijo Tamaki.

—¡Gracias Haru- chan y Koto- chan! —agradeció Honey.

—Ya deberíamos irnos —dijo Kyouya, mientras limpiaba su boca con un pañuelo.

—¿En serio? (¡Wiii!)

—¡Koto- chan! ¿Podemos ir al parque de atracciones?

¡Awww! nadie puede negarse a esa carita de Honey, ¡Ni siquiera yo!

—¡Ay! ¡bueno! ¡vamos a alistarnos para ir! ¿Bien? —insistí yo.

—¡Síi! —exclamaron los chicos emocionados (a excepción de los tres más callados).

Ya todo estaba listo, y yo estaba lista (para el sufrimiento) para divertirme.

—¡Vamos!


	6. Chapter 6 El parque de atracciones

Hoy... ¿Es un día, especial? naah! gracias a Honey (me convenció) ahora estoy en el parque de atracciones con todo el Host Club...

—¡Koto- chan! ¡subamos a la rueda de la fortuna!

—¡Claro honey! (¡Es imposible decirle que no!)

Los Hitachiins fueron a comprar los boletos, y me pregunto, ¿Por qué? tenían que ser las personas que más se burlan de nuestra comunidad.

—¿Cuántos boletos? —les preguntan.

—¡8 Boletos! —respondieron éstos impacientes.

—Serían en total... mm, 800 yens.

—¿¡Cómo?!

_Ya empezaron..._

—¿¡Cómo pueden 8 boletos costar a un precio tan extraordinario!? —preguntaron ambos exaltados.

—¿Qué sucede chicos? l—es pregunta Haruhi

—¡Haruhi, un precio de plebeyos! ¡Es extraordinariamente barato!

—Es un simple precio, ya compren los malditos boletos y entremos de una vez...

Imagino que estaba de mal humor. Actitud seca, cara aterradora, ojos perdidos. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

—Bien —le dijeron ambos con cara de perrito.

—Haruhi! mira ¡Un caballito! ¡Y globos! ¡y... algodón de azúcar! —Tamaki-sempai estaba eufórico.

—Sempai... nunca has venido a un parque de atracciones? —le pregunta Haruhi a éste.

—Mmm, sólo una vez. ¿Lo recuerdas Kyouya?

—No me lo recuerdes. Hoy me han despertado a las 6 am tan solo para bajar a desayunar, y finalmente tengo que venir aquí —le respondió muy molesto Kyouya. (Si no recuerdan, véanse de nuevo el capi 17 del anime)

—¿Vamos, Koto- chan?

Yo asentí y ambos nos sentamos, los Hitachiin se sentaron en la misma cabina con nosotros...

—¡Haruhi, vamos al túnel del amor!

—No gra...

Tamaki se llevó a la pobre Haruhi (quien sería su víctima) a el túnel del amor.

—¡Koto- chan! ¿Me comprarías un algodón con azúcar?

—¡Sí Honey! (no puedo evitarlo)

—Kotoki, ¿Vamos a la casa del terror luego de esto sí? —me preguntaron los Hitachiins.

Tengo que admitir que me sorprendí un poco. Ellos casi ni me hablaban y ya me estaban tomando confianza... _(esto es una mala señal)_

—Hmm, ¡Claro!

Finalmente acabo la sesión en la rueda de la fortuna, nos bajamos, yo le compré el algodón de azúcar a Honey y entonces los Hitachiins me tomaron de los brazos y me arrastraron hacia aquél espantoso lugar...

—¡Takashi! ¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó Honey.

—Mori- sempai estaba conmigo, como habías desaparecido te estábamos buscando —le respondió Kyouya, mientras que Mori sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Ay, ya dejen de jalarme por los brazos que duele!

—¡Aguanta tantito que ya llegamos! —me dijo Kaoru.

_¿Aguanta... tantito?_

—¡Señoras y señores! esta es la casa del terror, aquél que sobreviva al terror profundo que le concederá esta casa ganará 8 entradas para el cine.

—¿Cuáles son las reglas? —preguntó Hikaru.

—Las reglas son:

**·**No pueden salir por la entrada, tienen que llegar hasta el final.

**·**No se puede vomitar.

**·**No se puede matar nada que este adentro de esta casa.

—¡Y ustedes, aquellos pelinaranjas! ¡Si ustedes pierden esa chica de pelo negro será mi novia!

—¿¡QUEEE?! —grité exaltada.

—¡Hecho! —cerraron el trato los gemelos.

—¿¡Qué creen que hacen?! ¿Están locos?

—¡Tranquila Kotoki, sólo te estamos apostando!

—¡¿Y LES PARECE QUE ES BUENO?! ¡NI SIQUIERA LES DI PERMISO!

—¡Pero! estábamos muy aburridos! —dijo Hikaru.

—Y además no creo que perdamos... —completó Kaoru.

—¿No creen? ¡escúchenme bien demonios...! ¡si pierden esta competencia y YO llego a ser la novia de ese viejo, ¡Les juró por mi alma, que no van a llegar a la universidad! ¡y si me pudro en el infierno LOS ARRASTRO CONMIGO!

—D- de acuerdo —Estaban asustados MUY asustados.

—¡Que comience el juego!

Entramos en los carritos que habían cada uno por separado y con 3 asientos...

—Más vale que ganemos.

—Kaoru, no sé que me da más miedo la casa o ella... —susurró Hikaru.

—¿Qué es lo que susurran?

—¡Nada! —Afirman ambos.

Una voz misteriosa se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte y ya se empezaba a entender que era lo que decía...

—Sacad sus pies... salgan de allí ya mismo, sino queréis salid heridos por éste espectro malicioso que os matara...

—¿Qué? —dudamos los tres.

—Estirad sus piernas, salid de aquél carruaje y venid hacia mi dominio, mi reino sangriento.

—¿Qué?

—¡QUE SE BAJEN DEL MALDITO CARRO!

—¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo!

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una habitación.

—Que habitación tan pequeña.

—Kaoru, Kotoki miren esto...

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntamos los dos.

—Esta foto, parece ser de una familia y además esta algo vieja...

—Ese balón que esta por allá, ¿No es ese el de ese niño que aparece en la foto?

Cae una cabeza de abajo _(de plástico... pero no sabíamos..., torpes que somos...)_

—GYYYAH! —los tres gritamos, yo por otro lado me le tiré encima a Kaoru

—Mm... esto no se ve muy bien. —dijo Kaoru mientras sonreía y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

—¡Ah, lo siento Kaoru! —me bajé al percatarme de donde estaba.

—No, no es nada.

—Chicos. ¿Porqué el balón esta rebotando? —preguntó Hikaru mirando hacia el balón

—Hi- Hikaru...

El balón reboto hacia nosotros... por lo que corrimos afuera de esa habitación muy asustados.

Y fuimos hacia el baño.

—No podemos perder, no podemos perder. Me decía yo repitiendo una y otra vez.

—Kotoki- chan debes calmarte... ah, si Haruhi estuviera aquí sabría como calmarla —Hikaru me llamó "Kotoki-chan" -El fin del mundo-

—Hikaru... ¿Te parece que Haruhi calmó al presidente de nuestra clase?

No sabía mucho de lo que estaban hablando, pero al parecer Haruhi espantó al presidente de nuestra clase con un libro de fantasmas.

—Puede que lo haya espantado aún más... ¡Pero, la intención es lo que cuenta ¿No?

—Sí, claro —dijo Kaoru mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Chicos, miren una carta, dice:

_**"Dedicado en la memoria de Elizabeth.**_  
_**Tus ojos de lágrimas se han llenado; más yo con esmero las he secado.**_  
_**No estés triste. Por el corto tiempo de vida que te queda, yo con amor y cuidado estaré a tu lado. Elizabeth te amo. **_

_**Ya falleciste, te has ido. Pero tu presencia perdura en mis sueños. Los niños te extrañan, yo más que nadie te extraño, me haces falta. Tu suaves manos acariciando mi pecho, tu calmada respiración que puedo escuchar desde lejos, son las cosas que más anhelo.**_

_**Le pido a mi conciencia, que me deje dejar de pensar en ti. Sin embargo, ni me oye.**_  
_**Y tú, que pensabas que no valías nada, que no eras nadie, que jamás te recordarían, eres mi mayor recuerdo.**_  
_**No pienses que tu vida no ha valido nada, pues fuiste mi más preciada posesión."**_

_**Te amo. **_  
_**Firma Jhon.**_

—Esto es triste... —comenté yo

—Es aterrador! —dijo Hikaru.

—¡Es diabólico! —respondió Kaoru—.¿Dónde la encontraste?

—Pegada al espejo. —le respondí.

—Que raro... —susurró Hikaru.

Se escuchaban pasos, y la bañera comenzó a llenarse.

—¡Rayos!

—¡S- se esta llenando! —gritó Hikaru asustado.

—¿Es una broma verdad?

—¡Oh... chicos... l... la nota ha cambiado!

**"La muerte es la única salida"**

—¡N... No puede ser...!

—Espeluznante! dijeron ambos.

Algo comenzó a salir de la bañera, (esta casa es un horror)

—Q- q- q-...  
—¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ!

Dimos un grito muy fuerte. Seguidamente salimos corriendo, corriendo y corriendo por toda la casa topándonos con todo tipo de horribles espectros.

—¡Hikaru! ¿¡porqué rayos corremos por el techo?!

—¡No sé! solo corran hasta llegar a México!

Finalmente... vimos la luz, y logramos salir de ese horror (somos unos cobardes)

—Bien... supongo que los ganadores son, ¡Los gemelos y la preciosa chica!

_Tomaré eso como un cumplido, y no como si fuese un viejo pervertido._

—¿Hikaru, Kaoru qué sucede? —preguntó Tamaki confundido.

—¡TONOOO! —decían saltándole encima y llorando de emoción por verlo.

—Kotoki... ¿Ganaron ese premio del que tanto hablan aquí? —preguntó Haruhi mientras veía como los gemelos tumbaban a Tamaki al suelo de la emoción.

—Sí, (suspiro) estoy agotada...

—¡Muy bien! aquí están sus boletos para el cine —dijo el instructor dándonos los boletos.

—¡Gracias! —dije yo sonriendo

—Oye si estas libre...

Antes de que el instructor terminara de hablar los gemelos y Tamaki le obligaron a irse diciendo: "Sí, sí... está bien, ya puede irse a su casa"

—¡No necesitamos ayuda de extrajeros!— dijeron los Hitachiins y Tamaki mientras el hombre se iba entristecido y con ojos de cachorro.

—¡Woah! ¡También nos da un cupón para golosinas gratis, genial! —dijo Honey.

Fuimos a la sala, la fila no era tan larga...

—¡Haruhi, Kotoki! siéntense por aquí! —los gemelos guardaron dos asientos para nosotras.

—¡Waaa! Haruhii! —decía Tamaki desesperado al ver que Haruhi no se sentó a su lado.

—Ya supéralo Tamaki —le dijo Kyouya.

La película se llamaba, Chuck Norris y yo.

—¡Waa! Chuck, ¡No dejes sola a Elisa, todo menos eso! —Tamaki le gritaba a la pantalla, mientras le lanzaba las palomitas.

Esa película me conmovió un poco.

—¡Waaa! ¡Haruhi- chan abrazo!

—Sempai..._ (que sentimental es...)_

Me despedí de los chicos, ya casi anochecía, por lo que me fui en limusina con Honey y Mori, quienes me llevaron a mi casa.


End file.
